


You Punched Me in the Face over a Dinosaur Toy

by Fineapple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Jaemin, Growing Up Together, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV of Jeno, Slow Build, Soccer Player Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fineapple/pseuds/Fineapple
Summary: Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin have been friends since they we three. Jaemin punched Jeno in the face over a dinosaur toy at school and they have been best friends ever since. It has always just been Jaemin and Jeno, Nana and Nono. The chaotic good (Jeno) and the chaotic evil (Jaemin). Nothing could separate them. They did everything together.Jeno just wishes it could have stayed that way.





	1. You Punched Me in the Face Now We are Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Enjoy this lovely story of Jeno and Jaemin growing up together. Lots of the stories about them were based upon my life. I didn't proof read this and wrote it on the notes on my phone. The chapters may be shorter, but there will be more frequent updates.

 

To quote the wonderful John Green “You fall in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly then all at once.” Or something like thing. I think it’s a complete in utter lie. Because I’m his books it’s a great romantic tragedy where the main character may or may not get the girl (or guy) but it was a beautiful love story, and someone usually dies. But it’s a lie, for me at least. I think love is more like getting hit by a truck. Because you don’t see it coming then BAM there’s pain and tears. It takes a really long time to understand what happens and nothing ever really goes back to what it was before.

 

That’s what happened to my life. I was the innocent person trying to cross the street and the one and only Na Jaemin was the truck. I was hit so hard I couldn’t see straight and his beautiful smile blinded me and made me dizzy.

 

Jaemin and I had been friends since we were three when he had punched me in the face over a dinosaur toy. I had decided then that we would be friends and I shared my lunch with him. It had always been Jaemin and Jeno, Nana and Nono. The chaotic good (me) and the chaotic evil (Jaemin). Nothing could separate us. We did everything together.

 

When Jaemin was five he moved across the street from me. It was only his mom, his older brother Jaehyun, and Jaemin. His brother became friends with my older brother Doyoung and that meant our families spent a lot of time together. Jaemin’s family often came over for lunch on Saturdays and I went swimming at his house on Fridays. Our brothers would take us out for ice cream on Wednesdays if we were good. We couldn’t go out for ice cream a lot though, people liked to be mean to my precious Nana because he was in dance class. I liked to make them cry for that, nobody can be mean to Jeamin, as the result we couldn’t get ice cream a lot.

 

When I turned six I would go over to Jaemin’s house in the mornings and throw rocks at his window till he opened it, so I could climb in. I still do this almost twelve years later. W did everything together. If Na Jaemin were to try something, then Lee Jeno would be there giving it 110 percent. Jaemin thought it was funny how hyper Jeno was whenever they did something. Jeno thought Jaemin’s face was funny when he concentrated.

 

Eventually we figured out what we liked to do separately.  When I was seven Jaemin took me too his dance class hoping it was something they could do together. I got kicked out because I wasn’t allowed to climb on the bar apparently and acting like I was a ninja was especially wrong. I started soccer soon after because my mom said I needed an outlet for my energy. I took Jaemin with me a few times, but he got too distracted when he saw a butterfly and got too angry when someone took the ball from him. We settled on me going to watch his dance practices and recitals, and Jaemin agreed on watching my soccer practice and cheering for me at the games. He always made big signs and his homemade NONO 4 LIFE or MVP NONO shirts to the game.

 

Over the years nothing ever really changed. We gradually gained more friends and made crazy memories, but it was always just Jaemin and Jeno, Nana and Nono. The chaotic good (me) and the chaotic evil (Jaemin). Nothing could separate us. We did everything together.

 

I wish it stay that way.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short description on how Jeno and Jaemin grew into seven people. Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Jisung and Chenle, Mark, and finally Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more elaborated stores on how they met everyone up soon.

 

**Donghyuck-**

            Donghyuck showed up the first day of first grade. He seemed sweet and nice at first, but gradually over time I realized it was a lie. He turned out to be the sassiest person on face of the earth. He sat down at the lunch table with Jaemin and I on the first day of school, he had bright eyes and chubby cheeks. His skin was tanned like honey and his hair was messy and went in every direction. Jaemin was insistent that we didn’t need another friend, but I told him to be nice. He gave us fruit snacks and after that I could bare watching him cry over not being our friend. He cried a lot over everything, especially when he saw a kitten. Which is why I didn’t take him to my house for a really long time.

           

            Jaemin was still distant from him for a few months then Donghyuck was put into his dance class and they became best friends. By the time we were in second grade Donghyuck dropped his sweet act or just discovered that being nice all the time was too much work and he became super hyper and feisty. I called him Hyuck and Jaemin called him Full Sun. He called me cat man and stuck with Nana for Jaemin. He lived a block away from me and Jaemin. We usually rode our bikes together or played videogames at Jaemin’s house.

           

Donghyuck was the first new friend in our little friend group.

 

**Jisung and Chenle-**

We met Jisung and Chenle in the third grade. Chenle had just moved from China and his English was broken, but Jisung found him adorable and they became best friends immediately. Jisung joined Jaemin’s dance class and Chenle joined my soccer team. We all became best friends really fast. Chenle and Donghyuck were always extremely happy and made the mood great most of the time. Jaemin found Jisung tiny and adorable and instantly tried to mother him even though he was only a year younger.

 

Jisung and Chenle lived next to each other and a few houses down from Jaemin and I. We hung out all the time and always went swimming together. I liked to bring them to play with my cats, but they all house Jaemin’s shooter videogames more interesting. It was just the five of us for a few years and it was awesome.

**Mark-**

Mark moved in next to Jaemin when we were fourteen, he was fifteen at the time. He moved in over the summer, he was from Canada. I thought he was going to be super boring, because I had heard that people from Canada do nothing fun and just farm maple syrup. I wanted him to be awesome and adventurous, I was currently going through my spy/Kingsman obsession phase. However, Donghyuck was immediately in love. He turned out to be pretty chill. He liked my cats and wanted to watch action movies with me. I decided he was okay. I also realized that be just didn’t like swearing so he would yell at Donghycuk a lot.

 

We weren’t in any classes together because he was older, but he was on my soccer team. After games he liked to spill secrets because he was tired. That’s how I figured out how he liked Donghyuck. That’s also how I figured out he thought Jaemin was hot. I didn’t speak to him for a week after that. I think I was jealous at the time, but I was never really sure how I felt. We made up when he brought me ice cream.

**Renjun-**

            Renjun was the last one to join our friend group. He moved from China in the middle of sophomore year. He was quiet and sweet, but he had a sharp tongue when he wanted. He didn’t play any sports, but he joined the art club. He liked to draw Moomin. I think he was in chorus too along with Donghuck. They sang like angles sent from heaven.

 

            Renjun and I had a rocky beginning, but we worked it out and eventually became friends. Jaemin, however, took a while to warm up to him. Jaemin became very possessive after we all became friends with Renjun. I realized then I wouldn’t be able to rely on anyone like I could with Jaemin. Renjun lived near Donghyuck, so we all ended up being relatively close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does not go in time order sometimes. It will make sense though. Tell me in the comments how you feel about this so far. All opinions and thoughts are appreciated.


	3. First Day of First Grade- Meeting Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi I’m Lee Donghyuck, do you wanna be friends?” the sun kissed boy looked so happy and his hair was sticking in every direction, which made him pretty funny. 
> 
> “Sure.” He seemed nice enough and I really didn’t want to make this cute chubby kid start crying.
> 
> “Really? Here’s some fruit snacks." Donghyuck said happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story really focuses on Jeno and Jaemin the other Dreamies will be a part of the story but they will not have a big role until later.

It was the first day of first grade. My mom drove us to school that morning. It was dark and cloudy, it would probably rain later. The rain would match Jaemins waterworks. He didn’t want to go to school because he had just gotten a new puppy and it was, in his mind, too adorable to leave. I thought it was dumb, but he gave me a bagel and I thought it was slightly less dumb. When we arrived at school Jaemin didn’t want to get out because it was raining, luckily, I had an umbrella.

 

My umbrella was pink with cat ear and I thought it was amazing. It even matched my lunchbox. Jaemin thought it was dumb. He had an anime lunchbox, I thought that was dumb. We were in the same class together, I didn’t know what I would have done without Jaemin. We have barely been apart since we were three. There were little name cards about where we had to sit. Jaemin and I looked around the colorful tables there had to be a mistake. We found Jaemins name next to this guy named Woojin. My name was across the room!

 

“Psst Nana, teacher lady made a mistake. My name isn’t here. I will go talk to her.”

 

“Okay, Nono. I will wait here!” Jaemin still had a bright smile even though my world was falling apart.

 

I walked over to my teacher hoping she would move me. She was an old lady with grey hair and wrinkles. “Excuse me?”

 

“What?” I didn’t like her already, she was snippy.

 

“Ms. Han, my name is Lee Jeno. I think there has been a mistake with the seat cards.”

 

“why would you think that?”

 

“My name isn’t near Na Jaemin, he’s my best friend!” I gave her my cutest smile hoping it would help.

 

“No mistake. Go away.”

 

“But-”

 

“Take your seat Mr. Lee! Do not make me ask you again!”

 

As I walked away I started getting teary eyed. I had to make her change her mind. “Nana, she said no! But I will fix it!”

 

“Okay, Jeno-ah. I believe you.”

 

“Nanaaaa~ don’t ‘Jeno’ me. I don’t do that to you.”

 

“And I am very glad that you don’t call me Jeno.”

 

“Not what-”

 

“Mr. Lee what did I say?”

 

“How am I supposed to know?”

 

“Would you like to go to the principal’s office?”

 

“Yes Mr. Han, I will take Jaemin-ah.”

 

“Oh lord. Just sit-down Mr. Lee.”

 

I had decided I was going to annoy her till she moved me near Jaemin. I had already decided that I didn’t like her, and she was a witch that lived in the forest and ate little children. As soon as my butt hit my colorful chair I started crying. Not silently or just a little, but loudly sobbing. I cried loudly until lunch. I interrupted the entire lesson, all morning trying to get her attention. Sadly, she just ignored me. I was getting annoyed looks from the rest of the class though. Jaemin even threw a piece of paper at my head, which made me wail even louder because I missed my Nana.

 

The bell eventually dismissed us for lunch. I immediately grabbed my cat lunch box and ran to catch up with Jaemin. We were talking happily at lunch by ourselves when I little chubby kid walks over and just sits down.

 

“Hi I’m Lee Donghyuck, do you wanna be friends?” the sun kissed boy looked so happy and his hair was sticking in every direction, which made him pretty funny.

 

“No.” Jaemin sharply responded to the poor boy, who promptly broke into tears.

 

“Nana, that was rude. I am sorry about Jaemin-ah. I am Jeno.”

 

“D-do you wan-na b-be f-friends?” Donghyuck sniff and he still had fat tear running down his face. Jaemin let out a fake gaging sound. I punched him in the arm. He isn’t supposed to be rude.

 

“Sure.” He seemed nice enough and I really didn’t want to make this cute chubby kid start crying again.

 

“Really? Here’s some fruit snacks, your Nana friend can have some too. Sorry you don’t like me Nana.”

 

“It’s Jaemin.” I elbowed him again. I have never been mad at Jaemin before, so I don’t know what it feels like, but I am pretty sure this is as close as it gets.

 

“You can call him Nana, sorry he is just BEING A BUTT RIGHT NOW.” I directed the last part at Jaemin hoping to get the ‘you better be nice’ point across.

 

“Cool. You can call me Hyuck if you want- OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT A CAT LUNCH BOX!?”

 

“Uh-yes?”

 

“It is so adorable. Do you have cats?” He was starting to get teary eyed again.

 

“Uh- yes? Why are you crying?”

 

“Because they are so cute!”

 

“Okay?”

 

The lunch bell sounded so we packed up out stuff and went back to class. Hopefully my seat has been changed my now. It wasn’t. It wasn’t the next day either. I kept my crying up, I didn’t know what else to do. After a week she called me down to the principal’s office to have a meeting with my mom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you will. I will read everything. I hope you are enjoying this so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments so far! All comments are appreciated. I also take requests somewhat, so if you really really want to see something or just want to suggest something random do it. I will try to read an respond to everything.


End file.
